Doq
Quentin Juneau (born ), better known on YouTube as doq, formerly huskyMUDKIPZ, is a Canadian YouTuber from Edmonton, Alberta, that used to primarily played Minecraft minigames and mod showcases. Quentin had a a mudkip Pokémon skin and repeatedly had to remind people he is an "amphibian". He hit 1,000,000 subscribers on July 23, 2013. He was famous for playing Minecraft Hunger Games all the time, along with mod showcases and minigames. His friends that he played Minecraft with a lot are: SkyDoesMinecraft, JeromeASF, BajanCanadian, SSundee, Setosorcerer, Bodil40, and more. He regularly goes on to plug.dj/jamaica, where he listens to music and interacts with fans. Quentin also is dating a British YouTuber named Vengelfe.(Annie) Videos Hunger Games Husky, although he has recently paused in making videos in general, has done a lot of Hunger Games video series, totaling to 36 all together. He usually played alone, although at times he will play with Jerome, Sky, BajanCanadian, Deadlox, and other friends. The very first Hunger Games video he posted was on April 9, 2013, which was called Minecraft Hunger Games w/ Husky - Game #1 EPIC START TO HUNGER GAMES WEEK!, and the most recent one was on July 9, 2013, being called Minecraft Hunger Games w/ Husky - Game #36 UHHH WAT? Mod Showcases Along with Hunger Games, Husky has done several mod showcases as well. His very first mod showcase was Minecraft Mods: Level Up! on October 15, 2011. His most recent mod showcase was Minecraft Mods: SUPERHERO UNLIMITED MOD!! on June 29, 2013. His most popular mod showcase, along with his second most popular video seen with over 1 and a half million views, is Minecraft Mods: MUTANT ENDERMAN!!!, which was posted on YouTube on March 26, 2013. Minecraft Minigames HuskyMudkipz also did a lot of Minecraft minigames, playing with his friends SkyDoesMinecraft, JeromeASF, BajanCanadian, Deadlox, Bodil40, SSundee, MinecraftUniverse, Setosorcerer, and more. The most popular minigames he often played are Hide and Seek, Cops and Robbers, Teacher, The Walls, and more. Music Husky currently has nothing but music on his channel. He has 2 songs, 2much and rely. Both can be classified as rap. Other Attributes HuskyVSGaming Like most of his gaming friends, he has a gaming channel, HuskyVSGaming, where he posted other games (such as L4D2, DubWars!, and CubeWorld) on. The first video he posted on that channel was L4D2: Dark Carnival "FRIENDSHIP" with Husky and Deadlox- Part 1! which was on June 10, 2013. His channel had almost hit 100,000 subscribers, but all of the content on the channel has been unlisted, and the channel is inactive. Quotes * "Belly rub" * "SPOOKY BOOBS" * "Booty" * "Hey guys Quentin AKA HuskyMudkipz here! (his intro to every video)" * "Do do do! (Intro and Outro)" * "Butts" * "Stop it sky uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh" * "I'M NOT A FISH" * "Show some of that Kipper Support" * "Slap that like button with your little Kipper Flipper" * "Buttkiss" * "Superfast mode!" Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers